Reality
by Cat of Flame
Summary: My first fanfiction! Luigi had never thought abut it before... but was it all just a nightmare or not?


**A/N: Hi, I'm going to start off with a** **commonly used scenario in this particular series. What that is, you'll have to find out.  
May I remind you that this is the first fanfiction I have _ever_ written, so please be gentle with those flames! To be honest, I have no idea about how harshly this will be critisized...  
**

* * *

I woke up to hear hurrying feet rushing past my door, accompanied by hushed whispers. In Peach's Castle, there wasn't usually anything worth getting excited about; my big brother Mario would always rescue the princess before Toadsworth could spread the word around. So this intrigued me.  
Not caring to put my signature green hat on, I flung the bedroom door to see wave upon wave of Toads all making their way to the main hall, their eyes wide with wonder. What could be so interesting?

''What's going on?'' Although hundreds flocked the corridors, nobody paid any attention to me. Which is nothing unusual, I guess. Instead, I did my best to listen to what some of them were saying to each other.

''So some guy's dead? What was his name again?''

''Dunno, but the princess is having some sort of meeting about him. She didn't seem that upset, though.''

''Let's go anyway, it's useful to find out. Let's try and get good seats.''

Someone died? I definitely didn't get told about this! With nothing better to do, I weaved my way through the vast crowd, taking care not to step on any of the mushroom-capped residents. Surprisingly, it didn't take long to reach the majestic, mahogany double-doors of the Main Hall. Every seat was already occupied, so I simply stood at the doorframe, listening to Princess Peach's speech. Even though this was apparently a funeral, she was still dressed in her everyday, bright pink dress. Anyone could tell that she didn't care for the ceremony too much.

''...To sum up, he is, indeed, a loss to the kingdom. However, with Mario at our side, we will continue to resist Bowser.''

As she stepped delicately down from the stage, a quiet and polite clap sounded in the huge hall. Whoever died, they clearly weren't too important to her. Following her was my brother himself, Mario in his trademark clothing: blue overalls, brown working boots, red shirt and hat. He had an indifferent look on his face, almost appearing bored.

 _Were they that unimportant?_

He took his place at the microphone, and started talking, sounding as uninterested as he looked.

''Today we all all here to grieve over the death of a young man.''

Man? But there weren't any men in the Mushroom Kingdom...  
Wait...

''To celebrate the life of my brother, Luigi.''

I froze. But I was right here! At the entrance! Surely the room wasn't _so_ huge he couldn't see me...right?

''He was a good sidekick, I can admit. He helped me several times when I couldn't make a jump long enough, and he saved me from some ghosts a few times, even though he was terribly scared of them.'' This earned a few chuckles.

''B-But I'm here! Alive! See?'' I waved my arms wildly so he could easily spot me. For a second, he turned my way, and my heart beat a bit faster.

''I'm sure we all miss him. But life needes to go on, even without my cowardly little...associate.'' That hit me hard, knocking all the air out of me. Why couldn't he even see I was still standing and breathing? He should care about me, he's my big brother!  
I shoved past every chair in the way, no longer bothered by how the Toads would react. I rushed up the stairs and kept walking until I was almost breathing down his neck, with him still looking right through me.

''Mario! Can't you see me? MARIO!'' My plea turned into a horrified scream. ''LOOK AT ME! I'M _RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! MARIO!''_ I began shaking him in a futile attempt to be noticed, but he wouldn't budge.

''Besides,'' he went on calmly, ''what use was he to anybody?'' Tears welled up inside me as the crowd roared with laughter.

''He was a coward!''

''And a loser!''

''And a complete idiot!''

Their accusations pierced me like poison-tipped arrows and I curled up into a ball, rocking myself pathetically, telling myself to ignore it...  
Ignore it...Ignore...

* * *

My eyes opened.  
Here I was in my bed once more, but this time I was only met by a thick darkness.

 _Warm, comforting darkness...  
_

I rubbed my eyes and lay down again, staring at the now black ceiling. I didn't bother trying to get back to sleep. I wouldn't be able to. Not after that.

 _Just a nightmare..._

Going limp, I relaxed, my heart sinking in relief, only to plummet further in sadness.

 _What if...it wasn't?_

Mario never said it openly, but it was true that I was never really much help to him on an adventure, even when he took me along.

 _And Princess Peach forgets my name...and I'm not that popular with the Toads...  
_

 _I had never thought about it before, but what if that nightmare_ was _real?_

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, now that I've read that, it's just...ugh. Why have I bothered posting this? Oh well. Again, this is my first story, so please be a bit gentle about flaming and critisism and all that. Cat of Flame, out!**


End file.
